


Good For You

by hjonesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjonesy/pseuds/hjonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think, Genji? Can he cum yet?” There’s a thoughtful pause, an idle clicking before: </p>
<p>“I think he should beg.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly for some friends, and my own personal enjoyment.  
> Chat me up [on tumblr!](http://alexander-slammington.tumblr.com/)

He ain’t ever gonna get use to it. The way Reye’s goes about fuck’n. All calm and cool; you’d think the man was in a damn meeting the way he works Jesse over. Calculative with each move; careful to asses the situation just to see what the gunslinger needs. Be it less, or more. And it drives Jesse up a fuck’n wall, that’s for sure. He’d be lying if he said didn’t like it. Naw, Jesse can’t get enough of Reyes. Loves the way his cock sits on the tip of his tongue, adores the bruises left to litter his skin come morning, and he damn right craves the way those fingers crook inside him just right. He’s a God damned mess on the floor; bent over, facing the door, all he can do it grip the damn thing while he moans, breathless, and lost, into linen while the former commander works his ass open.

“Ahh--P-Pappi.” there’s a click behind him, like tongue on teeth. Someone disapproves.

“That’s Commander to you.” _Oh fuck_. Cue the sharp slap to his bear cheek when he don’t answer.

“I said---”

“Yeah, yeah ya sonofabitch, I hear ya---” He’s gotta grind his teeth come the second slap, and he wonders if Reye’s hand stings about as bad as his ass does right now. “Fuck, sorry, sir.” Fingers delve deep into messy, brown tresses and Jesse knows the other is grin’n.

“Good---” Gabriel’s voice is near velvet; the purr in the back of his throat hit’n Jesse like a big ole bag of bricks. His chest tights, lungs fluttering when head is yanked back, cock resting against his hole,and those lips descend on his ear. “But not good enough.”

“Oh fuck---” all once Gabriel is in him; yanking back his head like some kinda toy and riding his ass with the most brutal of paces. Typical for him really; all teeth, and pain while he fucks Jesse right into submission. The gunslinger hangs onto his pillow, and moans; no mind for anyone passing by. No care for the thin walls and God knows fucking who that’s listen’n in. Naw, the only thing on his mind is the warmth bubbling right at the base of his spine; the contrast of his hot cock bobbing against the cool cement, and the filth pouring from Gabriel's mouth.

“ _You look good like this, Jesse. Moaning like a whore for my cock_.” it takes him a minute to register the Spanish, and another two respond in kind.

“T _hought--thought ya said it looked better in my mouth_.” and the fucker laughs; low and heated; a rumbling thing, like distant thunder, in the very center of Gabriel’s chest. Makes Jesse proud, happy. But the illusion of solitude, the thought that it's just them two is shattered the moment the door cracks; yellowed light streaming in and casting a halo ‘cross his face. Gabriel doesn’t stop, can’t stop, and sure as hell won’t. Jesse lets amber eyes peer high; tongue flicking out to wet kiss swollen lips at the green hues that mingle with the hazy light.

“Must be my birthday.” the monotone voice has ears ring’n. Jesse makes to lift himself higher, only to be shoved down hard by the man still pounding away at em.

“Gen-ji---” Jesse’s moan is pathetic when Gabriel slams his cock home like he’s show’n off; a wonton sort of thing that sings out down the hall until the armored man has a mind to shut the damn door.

“You look good like that, Jesse-san.” at that hues flutter closed; not one to care that Genji is there, and watching. The ninja makes his way across the room, sits his little ass in a chair, and by the sound of it, even props up his God damned feet. _Asshole_. He ain’t gonna last long; not with an audience and Gabriel’s brutal pace. He can feel it, that tingle in his limbs that works its way toward his cock, still untouched. A choked moan tumbles from his throat, hand fisting the pillow under his head.

“Ain’t--ain’t gonna last, sir.” another slap to his ass, another yank of his hair.

“Didn’t say you could cum yet.”

“Please---” Gabriel slows his pace, finally; head tilted back to acknowledge the other man in the room for the first time since his entrance. He lets hips keep their languid roll for the moment, staving off the gunslingers release, and damn Jesse could scream.

“What do you think, Genji? Can he cum yet?” There’s a thoughtful pause, an idle clicking before:

“I think he should **beg**.” Jesse’s head dips low; brow creased while he inhales. Hips pushes back onto Gabriel’s cock ‘cause that's all the fuck’n wants right now. For his former commander to grip him tight and fuck him into oblivion. But naw, he’s gotta beg for it. Plead for the _privilege_ to cum over Reye’s dick. **Fine**. “Please, fuck. Please let me cum, ya know I need it.” ain’t no time for shame, even if Jesse had any left to spare; so he throws hips into a circle knowing damn well what it’ll do for Gabriel. And oh boy does he moan.

“Please sir, let me cum---let me cum on your cock.” That does it. Gabriel grips his ass, fingers digging deep into the flesh there, and Jesse knows he’ll be bruised in the morning. Can’t much find a damn to care though. He tilts himself higher, groans at the angle, and the depth because god damn Reye’s is hitting him just right. There’s a few more clicks off to his right; an inhale, a moan. There’s no stopping the words that tumble from his battered mouth like fast move’n water down a stream. “Fuck sir right there, ah, fuck yes I’m gonna---” cock throbs, thighs shake; and there’s a growl from behind.

“Look at you, ready to cum for an audience. Cum for us, Jesse.” and he does. Pleasure grips him, holds him tight, and takes him for a damn good ride. Jesse hits the edge; cum coating the floor; body tensing nice and tight. Head tilts back, bout as far back as the other will let it, and all at once Gabriel follows suit. Cock slams home a final time, filling Jesse just right. The gunslinger comes off of his high fairly quickly, breath ragged, and knees singing with pain.

But Gabriel don’t pull out, not yet. Not while Genji finally stands, walking ‘round them like prey. Metal clad feet halt right in front of Jesse, still bent over on his knees, and the ninja squats, head cocked. Forefinger reaches out to snag his chin, Jesse wonders if his beard might tickle the man. Genji hums, thoughtful, just as his thumb traces the wet skin of the gunslingers bottom lip.

“You’d look better with a cock in your mouth.”

Jesse just grins.


End file.
